Chainbreak Gull DFB:C
This bey is formerly owned by Duskinoirgull22. Chainbreak Gull is a void element balance type bey and represents freedom it is all titanium and is also a left spinning bey. After Duskinoir Gull mysteriously disappeared Chainbreak Gull found in an ancient temple was said to be Duskinoir Gull's evolved form and being a forbidden bey has more dark energy than Duskinoir Gull ever had or ever will have in that form thus being it was said that only a certain person could posses the dark energy and use it for good and this person was no other than Duskinoir Gull's previous owner, Duskinoirgull22. Facebolt: Gull III This face bolt is similar to Gull II yet is completely black and titanium with gull's wing replaced with the word "freedom" golden yellow in graffiti this being said the picture of gull is also a golden yellow and there are tiny bumps to were if a bey hits the Face Bolt, it'll be slightly damaged. Energy Ring: Gull III This is basically the Gull II's Energy Ring except all titanium with tiny bumps that not only has the same effect as the Face Bolt but also gives the bey more stamina. Fusion Wheel: Chainbreak This Fusion wheel is all titanium with chain like designs that are actually an ancient text saying "Fear Power, Fear Pain for if it is in the right hands unmatchable power forms" this is made by tiny spikes. There is a trigger in the Fusion Wheel that can change it to Fallen Mode when the spikes are half way out forming the ancient text and Chainbreak Mode wich is when the Fusion Wheel seems to be nothing but spikes causing it to steal a tiny bit more of the spin of the opposing bey due to friction. Spin Track: DF (Dark Freedom) This track is basically the reincarnation track just with spikes all over it making beys hit it and lose stamina, the spikes retract in and out at will and is activated by the owner saying "Gull Spikes Out" or things of that sort but when luanched in the spikes are inside for defencive purposes making the bey act like grand Cetus and reflect attacks easily blasting them back, but when the spikes are out it acts like a normal bey. Tip: B:C (Broken Chains) This tip is an ETS (Eternal Titanium Sharp) that can go in to form a THF (Titanium Hole Flat) then there is a mechanism that switches the tip out to a TWB (Titanium Wide Ball), when this Performance Tip is first launched it automatically switches to ETS. Abilities Demonic Rage: This is when the tip switches to THF and barrages the bey without mercy with moderately fast speeds, this is caused by using the wind instead of it's fusion wheel by using the patterns on the fusion wheel to stir up the wind (this can also cause mini tornadoes the size of the bey that can knock the opposing bey off balance.) Defending Freedom: This is when the bey stays still and switches to the TWD making it defend if hit with an ability it will losing a tiny bit of stamina but regains it little by little by stealing the opponents spin strength at contact. This is caused by the pattern of the spikes in both modes, it is also caused by the Performance Tip . Diving Chain Blast: This is when Gull switches it's Performance Tip rapidly making it using vibrations to either bring the bey closer or to break the arena into huge chunks into which he then uses the wind to lunge them at the opposing bey(s) at extreme force and velocity. Graceful Freedom: This is when like Diving Chain Blast Gull rapidly changes tips but instead of using vibrations to his advantage Gull jumps into the air and uses the wind to stay in the air using the wind to give it more stamina for a short period of time, but most importantly this ability makes it dodge any coming attacks at ease and counter. Wisdom Blast: This is when Gull switches its tip to TWD and shifts to the left making it attack the bey yet be able to stop any counters using defense. Freedom Crusade: This is when Gull switches it's Performance Tip modes rapidly to create strong vibrations that keep the bey upright when hit to where it won't lose it's grip on the stadium and will easily counter an attack. Freedom Talons: This is when Gull changes it's Performance Tip modes and then rapidly as it is in the air it changes modes again right on top of the bey drilling into the bey. Special Moves Bloody Whirlpool: This is when the bey sommons a whirlpool of blood that completely covers the arena drowning all opposing beys. Rendering them helpless as the bey strikes them inside the whirlpool. The current grows stronger and stronger smashing the bey with brute force until it is completely flatened then the whirpool turns into a tornado crushing the beys until nothing is left but the blood of the Opposing Beast(s) and is Gull's original move. Broken Chains: This is when Gull uses its dark energy to warp the beys and bladers into a dark demension full of nothing but warfare and sorrow. The beasts are tied down firmly to a wall with black chains (made from dark energy) blasting into them making the beast and the blader go through immense pain as the beast sowely dies in the real world the bey is getting completely ripped apart each time the beys make contact even if the bey is trying to fight back. Hell's Curse: This is when Gull creates a huge ball of dark energy (for a limited time) and any bey that goes into the ball breaks apart little by little until it shatters leaving the opposing beast in critical damage flowing dark energy into the opposing bey. While shattering, Gull shakes the ground and makes the opposing beys fly up and possibly out the stadium. Luancher: Dark Ascension this luancher is special and extremely rare for these reasons, no matter how soft you luanch a bey in with this string luancher it will get a perfect luanch each time and the bey will be so aggresive you won't be able to tell it apart from it when it is on a normal left spinning luancher this is due to the gears inside being extremely sharp and made of metal therefore it has a special string that can withstand the pressure also. BeyNano Category:Unregistered Bey